


Abstract patterns

by StayhereforCB



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Artsy, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, First Time, Flirty Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Power Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Soobin is kinda weird, Student Choi Soobin, Tattoo Artist Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Soobin, but not the 'im so quirky' weird, yeonjun is really tiny in this, yeonjun likes ordering soobin around in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayhereforCB/pseuds/StayhereforCB
Summary: Art student Choi Soobin is crushing on the hot tattoo artist after impulsively getting a tattoo.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

This is such a fucking mess. A big, atrocious and horrendous mess. 

Soobin hated school, he hated the classes, but what he truly, really hated was the assignments for art class. 

_Sure, Soobin, go to art school. Its going to be fun. Its going to be amazing, you will absolutely love it!_

Well, just no. No. Why? Because he hated how the teachers told him his art is bizarre, messy and too colorful. It was either too detailed, too much shading and too many strokes with the paint brush, or too childish and too colorful. He wanted to be free with his art, he wanted to draw and paint in his own style, what made his art scream "yeah, Soobin's". But he couldnt do it, he was getting too many negative feedbacks. " _Stop drawing these awful things, is that a flower inside a dead body????"_

So here he is, using just a pencil, a cream coloured pen and blue paint. He has to make something simple, something light and not too weird. A simple portrait of a girl from his class, yeah, thats it. But he so badly wants to add his characteristic flowers and random lines and triangles, patches of color and some symbols. But no. 

Fuck this.

He leaves his room, after blowing out the candles and grabbing his tote bag so he could get some fresh air in this late March weather.

His mom looks at him, a wide smile on her beautifully aged face. There, his mom was the nicest, coolest lady in the whole world, with the nicest face and loveliest personality. She loved his baby boy more than anything in the world, always being supportive and interested in whatever Soobin made. She even let him paint whatever he wanted on the walls of his room, not caring about the way it looked like. Soobin was so damn lucky to have a mom like her. 

There was one thing though, that noone had criticized yet, and it was his own online clothing line. When he turned 17, he decided to play with clothes, painting and coloring them, making art on fabric. His first ever hoodie that he finished with a content smile was for his best friend Beomgyu. The boy loved it, and decided to post a photo on Instagram of the hoodie, tagging Soobin's art account. 

And God, the amount of requests he got from people in just 24 hours was rather overwhelming. He started doing commissions, getting more and more comfortable with it, enjoying it a lot more than doing anything else. Soon after, another account was opened, exclusively for the clothes he made, and it had gained lots and lots of followers. Everyday, he would have to spend a good amount of time on making the skirts, hoodies and pants, shipping them to various places. Once, there was a costumer from Vancouver! 

His mom fixes his hair gently, making the boy smile calmly. Somehow Choi Mama always knew when Soobin was stressed, and made sure to shower him in love, make him smile and remind him to never give up. 

"Im gonna go on a walk Ma, okay?" But he doesnt wait for a reply, only yelling an 'i love you' loudly when he closes the door. 

×××

He stops at a tattoo shop.

 _Oh no, is this an impulsive idea_?

Should he just shake the thoughts of getting a small tattoo on his arm out of his head? Yes, probably.

But he opens the door anyway, looking around excitedly. The shop from the inside was intimidating, dark walls, awesome but scary paintings hanging, lots of photos of done tattoos printed out. 

"Hi, can I help you?" Asks a soft voice from behind a desk. Soobin's eyes find the face the voice belongs to, and _oh fuck. Fuck_. The man looks beautiful. Silky pink hair, body covered in tattoos, face full of silver piercings. In his septum, his nostril, his ears, lip. Soobin knew how tattoo artists look like, of course, they all look similar, piercings and tattoos, but this man.. this fine ass man? He is so genuinely beautiful, Soobin cant tear his eyes off the man. Said man just stares back, gaze questioning but not offended by the staring on the youngers behalf.

"H-hi! Yes. I want to ask for a, um, an appointment?" It sounds more like a question, but the man doesnt laugh at the uncertainty like Soobin expected. Instead the man looks down to take in the youngers looks, making Soobin feel naked, exposed. Suddenly the very stereotypical aesthetic of an artist, which he loved, looks dumb in his own eyes too. But at least he is wearing the white oversized sweater he painted abstract patterns on. Ah, yes, that looks cool. The pink haired man smiles a bit when he sees the pride flag on Soobin's phonecase along with a man hanging from a tree. _Dark_.

"Tattoo? Piercing?" 

"Oh right, a tattoo. Sorry." 

"Cool, i just need your name, age and phone number. Do you have anything in mind for the tattoo?" Soobin gives his student ID to the man, and watches as a small dainty hand reaches out for it. Now that Soobin is closer he can see the man fully, he can eat up the whole picture. He looks small, thin and very soft if you dont pay attention to the tattoos and piercings. 

"And the number is here, uh.. can i show you what i would possibly like?" He passes his phone number on a small note, and fishes out his notebook from his bag, covered in his 'lovely' art. 

"Yeah sure, lets sit down." The man shows him the couch in the back of the waiting area, dropping his weight down like he is at home. Soobin opens his notebook, quickly looking for the drawings he had in mind for the tattoo, and he can feel the man's eyes on him. Ah, here. 

"So i was thinking, _and dont laugh_ , that i want this kinda small upper body without a head, like this.. and uh, where is it?" He stops for a moment to find the other drawing, not feeling the olders gaze, missing out on the smile and the awe in his eyes. "Yeah, these exact flowers around it?" 

"Cool, i like it! How about friday at 1pm?" 

"Awesome, thank you! See you, then." Soobin stands up, not wanting to go away but he should be back home from his little walk. Before he could look away from the man, Soobin notices the lingering eyes on his body. He really fucking hopes the man likes what he sees. Not like they would ever talk again after the tattoo is done. 

"Yeonjun." 

"Sorry?"

"Name is Yeonjun. If im not behind the desk, im in the back, so ask for me when youre here on friday." He smiles, giving the boy a small wave. 

Yeonjun.. its a pretty name. 

×××

He is done with two assignments, three shirts and his homework. And he still thinks about pink hair, piercing and tattoos. 

Not being able to stop himself, he keeps drawing his face in the notebook Yeonjun saw. In every style he could, with every colour combination, there were about 25 little drawings about the beautiful man. The slight anxiety of him seeing it is thrilling, it makes him excited. Would Yeonjun think he is cute for drawing him? Or would he find it creepy? 

On Friday, at 12 he looks in the mirror, not really content. He isnt breathtaking like Yeonjun, but before this he never really cared about his looks, he thought he was a solid 6. Now its suddenly 2.5, and he wants to die. 

"Mom, do I look handsome?" He asks, not really thinking. Well now, shes going to ask questions. Great. 

"Who is the lucky person youre dressing up for? And of course baby, youre the most handsome boy ever. My little son, always so cute." Soobin smiles shyly, totally a fucking mama's boy. 

"The tattoo artist. I kinda forgot to tell you but im gonna get a tattoo today. So yeah, he is the unlucky person." 

"A tattoo? Soobin!" She isnt really mad, he knows, but he still feels bad for not telling her.

"Its just a small one Ma, dont worry." 

×××

Soobin is going to die for sure. Yeonjun is inside, right behind the desk, looking awfully cute. He wears a fuzzy white sweater, making him look even smaller, and Soobin was always weak for petite boys, for fuck's sake.

"Hey." 

"Soobin, hi." Oh fuck Yeonjun remembers his name. He remembers. Probably because of the appointment, but still, he remembers. 

Yeonjun says something, but Soobin freezes immediately. The older has a fucking tongue piercing? Yes, he was staring at his lips, and when he started talking the small silver ball made its appearance, making Soobin blush. 

"Soobin?"

"Sorry?"

"I said, come after me." The man laughs, clearly amused and not even a bit oblivious to what is happening, sadly. 

They go to a private area, curtain pulled so it was only the two of them now, and Yeonjun pushes him down on a chair, still smiling. Soobin watches him as he gets ready what he needs, the ink, the gloves, the paper towels, and oh fuck the actual machine. 

"How much does it hurt?" He asks innocently, trying to not sound like a pussy. Yeonjun gives him a glance, sly and _yeah_ , he definitely finds Soobin endearing. 

"First tattoo?"

"Yeah. Im not scared!" 

"Its gon' be a bit weird, but it wont hurt that much, trust me." And he has the audacity to wink. Soobin feels really funny inside. Sure, he is 19, he had his fair share of crushes but this time he actually finds a person attractive and its a weird feeling. He likes it.

They get started, and Yeonjun leads the conversation easily, telling Soobin that he is 23, and had been doing tattoos for 3 years. 

"I assume youre an artist, i saw your notebook, i like the style, its dark." And fuck, Soobin blushes. 

"Yeah, im an art student. It started as a hobby back when i was a kid, but then i realised that i want to do this for a living." 

"And how is it going?"

"Honestly, not that well. My teachers dont quite like what i do, and they are always up my ass saying i need to be better. They think my art isnt really pleasing to the eyes, which is kinda true, but thats exactly what i wanted to achieve." Yeonjun hums, eyebrows furrowed slightly, and Soobin doesnt know if its because of the tattooing, or because of what he said. 

"I think.. i think you shouldnt change. Art is about expressing yourself, its a beautiful thing. It would be boring if everyone was the same, same stlye, same techniques. I loved the colorful ones, especially the ones you made with paint." Yeonjun stops for a moment to look at the younger, and they share a look Soobin doesnt really know the meaning of.

"Im just afraid i wont be successful, but thats what every art student feels, i guess." 

"Before i started tattooing, i was also in art school. Pain in the ass." He laughs and goes back to work. Soobin takes a moment to study his face, look at all the piercings and the soft makeup on his eyelids, shining under the light. He is beautiful, the pouty lips, the pretty lashes, his small nose. 

"Stop staring, i cant concentrate." The grin on his face is telling him he doesnt actually mind the attention. 

"Sorry." But Soobin isnt sorry at all.

"Tell me what you do when you arent doing school stuff." He asks, and shakes his pink locks out of his eyes. Soobin desperately wants to reach out and put the strands behind his ears, and really, he doesnt stop the urge, acting like its a friendly gesture. Yeonjun visibly flushes red, the pretty color almost lost under the foundation he is wearing. He thanks the boy quietly, a shy smile dancing on his face. 

"I design clothes, and i can say it goes relatively well, i have lots of orders from people. I love doing it, artistic freedom i guess." Now Yeonjun's eyes shot up to his face, really interested. 

"For real? Can i see?" Soobin pulls out his phone from his bag, opens his page and waits for what he says with shining eyes. 

"These are really cool! You wore this one when you came in a few days ago, right?" Soobin nods and lets Yeonjun look more at the photos, scrolling through the page with his free hand, gloves off. 

"I love fashion, you got a new costumer for sure." Yeonjun starts the shading, and it hurts a bit, but Soobin keeps quiet, thinking. 

_Come on, shoot your shot Soobin! Come on_!

"Give me your number then." 

"Already asking me out? Good, thought i have to ask first." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback? Hungry for validation.

**Soobin** : hyung, are u free this weekend?

 **Yeonjun** : yea, u wanna hang out?

 **Soobin** : how about a date tho

 **Yeonjun** : surprise me;)

Soobin puts his phone down, quietly giggling like a kid, and he isnt ashamed. Theyve been texting for weeks, not even once an awkward stop in their messages, sending each other selfies and good night texts. Yeonjun called him when the younger was stressing about assignments, or when he himself was about to kick someone in the face, needing to calm down. 

Soobin's mom was suspecting something right from the start of their texting, she said _'im a mom, i know when my kid is having a love interest_ ' to which Soobin cringed at the use of words. 

When the younger didnt have to do school work or didnt have orders, he went to the tattoo shop, annoying Yeonjun. It was actually really nice, spending time together when the shop wasnt too busy, and when it was, he enjoyed watching Yeonjun work. Him tattooing beautiful things on clients was his favorite, gently stroking his own piece of art, almost fully healed. Soobin wanted more tattoos, each time asking Yeonjun to give him something, but Yeonjun just shut him up with ' _you dont even know what you want_ ' and yeah, its true. But maybe a piercing... 

×××

Soobin is currently drawing another piece of shit for school, really really trying to remember what Yeonjun said, about changing himself, how he shouldnt. 

He wanted to drop out. 

But he didnt, Yeonjun telling him to hang on and not give up. Luckily, Yeonjun let Soobin draw him when he had an art block, otherwise he got shy when Soobin just yanked his notebook out of his bag when Yeonjun was simply chewing on a pen, saying ' _wait wait dont move, this is really nice_!' And it happened a lot, Soobins obsession with drawing the older boy was adorable but he couldnt help the shyness. Other than that Yeonjun was flirty. _Really flirty_. Nonchalantly going up and whispering compliments into the youngers ear, using awful pickup lines, saying stuff with a deeper meaning. 

And yet, they never hit it off, not even a kiss. 

Soobin was patient, but not when Yeonjun leaned in close to him, lips just a few centimeters apart, smiled and pulled away before Soobin could connect their lips. It happened a few times, and after the last one, he whined and asked what the fuck is up with this, and Yeonjun just laughed. 

"You can kiss me when we're dating." 

"Then dont tease me!" 

"Its fun, sorry." 

×××

Planning the date, Soobin had no fucking idea what to do. Movies? Lame. A walk? Boring. Restaurant? Too fancy for them. Arcades? Lame again. 

He wanted something fun, unique and also cute. But his head was empty.

So he calls his best friend.

"Gyu. We're going out on Saturday, but i have no fucking idea what to do. I hate boring shit." He whines into the phone, and Beomgyu is kind enough to help him, listing things they could do, but Soobin said no to everything so far, and now he is kind of anxious. Hes going to fuck up his chance. 

"Just go to a fucking club then, i dont know Soob." There it is!

"Thats actually a good idea!" 

"What? No, dumb bitch! Its not a good date idea. What about you going over to his place?" 

"No way. Maybe after the date." 

Beomgyu hangs up with a sigh, and Soobin dramatically falls into his bed, thinking for a moment before texting Yeonjun.

**Soobin** : hyung, what do u wanna do on saturday? i have no idea what to do, im sorry:(

The reply came immediately, making him smile.

 **Yeonjun** : dont tell me youre overthinking this Bin lmao

 **Soobin** : ok fuck u, i just want it to be perfect

 **Yeonjun** : gonna pick u up then we can just drive to somewhere? what about a beach date? 

**Soobin** : in may? 

**Yeonjun** : ok fuck that, lets go to my flat and cook something together. and watch a movie, how bout that? 

**Soobin** : id be happy doin anything, i just want u to have fun.

 **Yeonjun** : babe, im gonna like whatever we do, okay?

It was way too sweet of him, and Soobin admits he likes the boy a bit too much already. 

×××

Yeonjun doesnt really show, but he is also a little bit anxious, now picking out his clothes right before going to pick up Soobin. He decides to wear a comfortable outfit, just making sure he looks nice. After a bit of makeup added on, he smiles to himself, already excited about the date. To be honest, he never felt comfortable on a date before, it was always awkward and dumb, and really, all the people he was in a relationship with before, they never took him out on a date. It was only about fucking and owning the _pretty little Yeonjun._ He hated it. 

Thats why he found it adorable how Soobin wanted to have a date, and tried to make it really interesting. He felt appreciated just because he was good enough for a date, and thats somehow fucked up.

He arrives at Soobin's place, sending him a text that hes there, and he can see the black haired boy coming out of the pretty house. Soobin looks hot, like all the time, and Yeonjun was sure hes gonna be even hotter today. He was right. 

The ride isnt that long, but Soobin sure as fuck makes a fool out of himself, as he picks out songs they listened to in the tattoo shop together, when Yeonjun was free for hours. Yeonjun shows him his amazing driving skills, messing with Soobin who is afraid theyre going to die. The older shakes the wheel so the car shakes too and he finds it hilarious that Soobin is screaming and laughing at the same time. In the parking lot Soobin asks to hold the wheel as Yeonjuns feet are on the pedals, trying to explain how to park a car. 

"Turn it, left. I said left Soobin. Okay, a bit more!" 

The younger tries to focus and really park the car, but Yeonjun messes with him when he abruptly steps on the gas when he really shouldnt. Soobin presses his big hand down on his thigh in order to stop him from doing it, but Yeonjun just holds it with his hand like it was a sweet gesture. 

Soobin finally parks the car after several attempts, and Yeonjun pinches his cheeks. 

They go inside, up with the elevator to the 7th floor where his flat is, and Soobin is in awe when he sees the living room. Paintings everywhere, white walls and huge windows. Its really pleasing to the eyes, Soobin fucking loves it. 

"Are you hungry? Or you wanna start with the movie?" Asks Yeonjun when Soobin finally stops going around like a puppy. 

"Movie!" 

They agree on a horror movie, closing the curtains so its dark in the bedroom, with a huge bed. Soobin can see himself spending time here a lot, and that excites him. 

Yeonjun drops his body on the bed, holding the remote control in his small hands, waiting for Soobin to sit down too. They get closer when the movie starts, knees and shoulders touching, but its not awkward, just comforting.

Yeonjun's arm is suddenly hugging the younger closer, head on his shoulder, cuddling sweetly. Soobin is playing with his hair, sometimes zoning out, but never stopping. He plays with Yeonjun's earrings, careful because he doesnt want to hurt him and the older smiles at that, noticing how soft Soobin actually is. His hugs, his touches are careful, always making sure Yeonjun wants it, and that means a lot to him, after how he was treated by others, always so rough and never a soft loving touch.

On the other hand, Soobin also notices how Yeonjun is always very straightforward, with his touches too, hugging tight and warm, hands securely around his own bigger ones. Soobin wonders how it feels to kiss the older, how a real kiss feels like, how Yeonjun tastes and feels on his lips, and he hopes he isnt the only one thinking about it. He isnt, because Yeonjun is thinking about it right now too.

"This movie is fucking good, i love it." Yeonjun chuckles at this, thinking Soobin is just so cute. 

After the movie ended, they stayed a bit longer in bed, just cuddling and talking. 

"Can i see your notebook?" Soobin knew this question will come eventually, so he just nods and picks up his bag, pulling out the notebook and giving it to the older. What if Yeonjun will hate the ones he made about him? Yeonjun sits up and Soobin follows, putting his chin on the olders shoulder to see the pages full of drawings too. 

Yeonjun is amazed, he loves each and every one of them, the ones Soobin draw out of frustration, the ones where everything is detailed, the cute doodles, the colorful disturbing ones, the random symbols, the portraits and the patches of colors surrounding simple objects. And there, he sees himself. It isnt realistic, more like animated versions of himself, but the pink hair and piercings are obviously him, so he just stares at them, many and many of them. Theres this one that catches his attention more, its much bigger than the others, takes up a full page. Its his face, more realistic now, beautifully made, colorful and yet still very dark. There are tears on the face, black droplets. Its decorated with small stars, weird lines and odd patterns, but they go so well together. 

"Am i really this pretty?" He asks with a small laugh, looking at Soobin. From this distance, they can feel each others breathing, and Soobin just stares, and nods. Yeonjun cups the youngers face with his hand and brings him closer, not sure about what he is doing. But he lets it happen. Soobin closes his eyes, and Yeonjun knows he wants to kiss him now, sure, so so sure. So he does, just a small kiss, not lasting too long. He opens his eyes again, and Soobin is smiling at him, making Yeonjun smile too. The younger hugs him lazily, just arms around his thin torso, and they stay like that for a second, content with everything. 

×××

"I told you it was a bad decision to let me do it!" 

"Soobin, its a fucking pancake, how did you mess it up?" 

"It sticks down, how am i the one messing it up? Its the pan, not me!" 

"You dumb shit, use the oil so it doesn't stick!" 

Yeah, maybe cooking wasnt the best idea. Theyre pushing each other around in the small kitchen, trying to make pancakes because Yeonjun thought it would be easy. Then Soobin accidentally drops the pan and Yeonjun holds his head, regretting this. 

"Soob, babe. Sit on the couch and order something, my wallet is in my bag." He says while trying to pick up the burnt pancakes from the tile floor. Soobin pouts and when Yeonjun stands up, sees that Soobin is still there. So he kisses him again, and tells him to get out. 

They order sushi and clean up the mess until the food arrives, stealing small kisses here and there, laughing at the situation. 

×××

"I should probably go now, its late." Says Soobin sadly, and Yeonjun giggles, noting that he is like a puppy. 

"I'll take you babe, so you can stay a bit a longer, okay?" The younger nods with a smile, and they share a kiss again. This time, its more than just lips pressed together. Yeonjun moves his lips, and Soobin follows the lead, holding the olders waist, leaning to the wall. 

Yeonjun brings his hands up to Soobins neck, angling his head so its easier, because fuck, Soobin is really tall. The kiss deepens, lips moving slow. The younger feels the cold lip ring against his own lips, and it shouldnt be this hot. He experimentally licks into the older's mouth, wanting more and more. Yeonjun gives it to him, opening up more and letting their tongues touch. Soobin feels hot, and he swears he heard a tiny sounds from the older, so he pulls away softly, thinking they should better stop now. 

"Happy?" Yeonjun asks, pecking him once more, and letting him go. 

Soobin nods, cheeks super red, on fucking fire. He is really happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing smut, can u tell?

Yeonjun will be the death of him, thats for sure.

After their first date, they went on another one, then another one. And dates kept following each other, but the questing was lingering in the air, none of them brave enough to ask 'will you be my boyfriend?' 

Its not like they didnt want it. They did, they wanted it so much, but neither of them wanted to fuck it up, to rush it, to ruin it. 

Finding your other half like how they found each other felt surreal, but Yeonjun was a hundred percent sure that they were meant to be. Soobin was everything he wanted, everything he needed in his life, he was the best thing that happened to him. He was completing him, he was filling up any void he had, he was making his days brighter, more interesting and even though he was always very cheerful by himself too, having Soobin made everything better.

Soobin also felt the same, he felt like there was a missing piece, like there was something that needed to be fixed, and here he was, Yeonjun. The way they were so perfectly happy with each other was telling a lot. And frankly, Soobin was terrified of losing this. They did almost everything together, even when it was just Yeonjun wanting to buy groceries, he picked Soobin up and went to the supermarket with him. As lame as it is.

Yeonjun was invited over many times, but he never met Soobin's mom who was working a lot as a nurse in the nearest hospital, sometimes having to work for 24 hours. When Yeonjun came over, his mom just left for work, and when she got home the older was gone, so Soobin really wanted them to finally meet, but it was alright, they had a lot of time ahead of them.

×××

 **Soobin** : babe can i get a piercing

 **Yeonjun** : what

 **Soobin** : in my nose. pls?

 **Yeonjun** : ok come in i guess???

He is ready to go anyway, wanted to surprise Yeonjun at work with his favorite coffee and snacks. Soobin had a thing for giving others food, and since Beomgyu was not that big of a fan of food in general, every single snack and shit went to Yeonjun's tummy. They joked about it, that maybe its Soobin's fetish, but really, he just liked feeding others. Especially his teeny tiny hyung.

The small walk is calming, its really warm now and Soobin loves the sun shining through the leaves on the trees. And he could see Yeonjun's arm tattoos now a lot because finally sweater weather was gone and so the short sleeved shirt and tank tops came into the picture. One night in the older's bed Soobin tried to count his tattoos, touching softly the warm skin and adoring the various types of art on him. His favorite was on Yeonjun's upper arm, a butterfly. ' _It represents beauty, change and freedom, i guess thats why i chose it, i liked the meaning._ ' He said. Soobin placed a kiss on it and told him its pretty, making the older blush. Soobin was praising him a lot, taking every chance he can get to tell him he is beautiful, gorgeous and perfect. Quickly he found out that Yeonjun likes this a bit too much when its between kisses in the middle of a makeout session, and decided to keep it for later.

He opens the door, and Yeonjun's grabby hands are inviting him for a hug immediately, so so adorable. 

"So you want a nose piercing?" Yeonjun stares at his face, trying to picture him with it and honestly, he loves the idea. Soobin's face is untouched and beautiful, and Yeonjun cant wait to get him into his hobby of doing things to his body, laughing softly when Soobin says ' _I want another tattoo'_ all the time he sees him working.

"I think its cool, so what do i need to sign?" But the older shrugs his shoulders, pulling him to a chair at the back. 

"You dont need it, i can do it without the papers too, unless you want to sue me if i fuck it up." 

"Tempting, money sounds nice." Yeonjun slaps his arm gently, getting ready to pierce his.. his Soobin, _okay_.

The needle looks long and too thick, so Soobin wants to chicken out, but Yeonjun just tells him it looks worse than it feels, and holds his neck. The touch is nice, comforting. When the needle goes through Soobin's nostril the younger whines a little, making Yeonjun snort at the reaction, but he quickly puts the jewelry inside, and throws the needle to the trashcan, along with his gloves. Soobins eyes are watery and he cant stop cursing because _fuck_ , it hurts a lot.

"Pussy, its not that bad. Look at me, i cant see." Yeonjun holds his face in his palms, and wipes the stray tears away, snickering at the expression of the younger, who really looks like he is in pain. 

"Im not a pussy, but this really is painful, you lied to me!" 

Yeonjun rolls his eyes and kisses the younger, lips perfectly settling against one another. Every single kiss they shared was sweet and precious, and Soobin really cant picture himself going for more than a day without it, just like Yeonjun. The older tries to remember back how the nose piercing felt like, but he was barely 16 when he got it done at a party, when he used to hang out with the local punks and rockers. _Ew_. Bad times, really embarrassing times. He was an outsider, both there and in school. Sure, he was loved and people noted that he is handsome and funny, but he was rather a piece of meat than an actual human being with feelings to everyone. That's when it all started, the ' _pretty little Yeonjun_ ' thing, where everyone either wanted to fuck him or be him. But noone really wanted to be his, or his friend, or anything, and it took a toll on him, made him feel like he is nothing but an object and a prize, both gay guys and straight fuckboys wanting him in their beds to show the world how cool they are. He didnt deserve any of it, that's what Soobin said. When he decided to tell the younger about it, Soobin was ready to fight these people and it made Yeonjun happy, he felt nice between his arms. Finally more than a _whore_.

"Babe, whats wrong?" Asks Soobin in a worried voice, and Yeonjun wants to cry. Does he even deserve this boy? 

"I just like you a lot, thats it." 

×××

"Hyung this shit hurts, when will it be healed?" 

"In like, a month. But the pain will go away soon you big baby." Yeonjun didnt look up from the laptop, needing to finish the editing of a tattoo design. Soobin is bored, he can't wait to go home with the older and finally have some alone time away from people. Not like the shop was busy, but still, he wants to be alone. 

He starts playing with Yeonjun's washed out pink hair, which is more like a blonde color now, but still very pretty. Yeonjun said he wants to try lilac next time, and Soobin was really fucking excited. He loves purple. 

The older starts to get really sleepy from the nice relaxing touches, but then Soobin's hand is right on his neck, playing with his necklaces, tickling his skin. He is very sensitive there, and Soobin _knows_. Yet still, he doesnt stop, and the older feels a deep blush coming to light on his face. Theyre in _public_ , he is at _work_ , _god_. 

Suddenly a lip brushes against his ear, and thats it, hes done. 

"Hyung are you okay? Why are you shaking?" His voice is teasing, the brat sure as hell knows what he is doing.

"Im trying to work, Soob. Stop." He wants to sound stern and calm, but it comes out very weak between his glossy lips. Soobin is giggling like a kid and kisses his temple, but stops after that. 

Its been a hot minute and Yeonjun has to admit he is missing that touch, so he leans back to meet Soobin's chest and puts the younger's hand on top of his head. Soobin hums, not looking away from his phone but puts an arm over the olders body, not even noticing his own actions.

"Continue." He says shyly, and Soobin does, not saying anything. But Yeonjun can see that adorable smile on his lips.

×××

Yeonjun is done with work, and its already a bit dark, the sun going down slowly. Soobin kept caressing the older throughout his last hour at work, and to be honest, Yeonjun was way too excited to go home. In the car Soobin does what he always does, puts on music and places his hand on Yeonjun's thigh, like how Soobin saw his parents drive around when he was a lot younger. He never understood why his mom had to hold his dad's leg, he didnt get it later either. But when Yeonjun was driving, it was natural to hold out his arm and just touch him, finally understanding how nice it is. 

"Hows your nose?" 

"Its sore, you liar. But how do i look with it?" Soobin is obviously asking for a compliment, but Yeonjun pretends to think. 

"Youre hot." Soobin squeezes his thigh instead of answering and _damn_ Yeonjun will jump on him as soon as possible. 

True to his words, the door closed and Yeonjun doesnt even care about his shoes or anything at the moment, all that matters is that he needs to kiss Soobin like his life depends on it. 

The younger is happy to do as he wishes, kissing back just as enthusiastically as Yeonjun. Its fast paced, tongues quickly involved and the older cant help but moan into it when Soobin pushes his hands under his loose shirt to touch his skin. The younger got better at kissing, not like he was awful at first but the inexperience was obvious to Yeonjun, and so he lead the kisses, he set the pace, he showed Soobin what to do and when. It was adorable at first, then fucking hot when Soobin finally caught on and tried his best while also letting Yeonjun to lead, because he liked it, he liked it when the older told him what to do. Just like in everything, it was Soobin who let the other do the things, he let him lead whatever they were doing, because Yeonjun loved the feeling of control and being dominant. Soobin was strangely okay with it, but only because it was Yeonjun. 

"Babe, _babe_." 

"Yes hyung?" 

"I _want_ you." 

_Oh_.

"O-okay. What do you want me to do?" Soobin was clueless when it came to anything more than kissing and holding hands. They never took it this far. 

Yeonjun kisses him one last time, and drops to his knees. Soobin is going to pass the fuck out.

"Is this okay?" The older asks, looking up at a very red and wide eyed Soobin. He nods and with a shaking hand, he caresses Yeonjun's face, making him melt against the touch. Fuck Soobin for being so sweet. He kisses the hand, and the younger pulls it away, letting Yeonjun do what he wants. 

He can feel that Soobin is semi hard, but he wants to make this last long, so he pushes up Soobin's striped shirt, and gently leaves kisses and small licks on his lower stomach, surprised to see abs. He felt them before under his fingers, but didnt think it was this noticeable. With kissing up and down on the skin, he cant ignore the soft sounds from Soobin's mouth and the way he is rapidly hardening under his palm. 

Soobin lets out a surprised little sound when Yeonjun looks up at him, silently asking for permission to pull down his jeans and underwear, and how the fuck can Yeonjun expect him to say anything? His mouth is open, but apart from a nod, he cant do anything else. That seems to be just enough for the older, who undressed him in no time. 

Soobin forgot to be shy, because Yeonjun is kissing the tip of his cock without missing a beat, and its way too quick, as an unprepared moan leaves his mouth. Yeonjun likes the responsive sounds, and places open mouthed kisses down the length of his (in Yeonjun's eyes huge) cock, sometimes looking up and sometimes closing his starry eyes. It doesnt take long for Yeonjun's teasing to be over, because soon after, he is licking up the precum from the tip, and _fuck fuck fuck fuck_ his tongue piercing makes contact with his skin. Its a sinful, but beautiful sight, Yeonjun's pretty face flushed but calm, his pretty mouth on him, his small hands on his thighs.. jesus.

"You want more, Soobin?"

Yeonjun takes the tip into his mouth, the hot and warm cavern inviting Soobin's cock deeper and deeper. Its really hard to stand still without moving anything, so because he wasnt told he cant, he grabs Yeonjun's hair between his long fingers, grip tight, softly pulling on the strands of blonde. 

The older goes down on him, tongue running along the shaft as he tastes him without shame, awfully liking this. He is the first one to give Soobin a blow job. And he wants to be the only one ever. 

The tip touches the back of his throat and Soobin cant bite back his moans anymore, he lets out a long breathy one which makes Yeonjun excited to stay right there, deepthroating the younger until he can feel his gag reflex acting up. Shame. 

"Yeonjun, baby.."

He pulls off to breathe, but his hand is quick to replace the touch and he moves impossibly fast, wrist skilled and Yeonjun is smiling at the face Soobin pulls, throwing his head back. 

"Tell me when youre close."

He is back to sucking him off now, with more vigour, wanting to make the younger cum. Frankly he would let Soobin fuck his mouth anytime, but he wants to be in control now, so he doesnt let the younger move too much. Though, he lets him experiment, so even when Soobin accidentally thrusts his hip forwards Yeonjun takes it like a champion and lets the dick slide even further into his mouth, encouraging Soobin to test the waters. Soobin is a moaning mess, but he isnt as vocal as Yeonjun himself when he is on the receiving end. 

"Hyung, youre so good..this is so good.."

The older swallows around the long cock, not caring about his own small moans caused by the the strong pull on his hair that makes his eyes water. But that isnt the only thing making it water, because as much as he wants to ignore it, he still very much has a gag reflex and everytime he takes in more, everytime he pushes his own limits and fights back a gag a tear drops from his eyes, messing up beautifully his makeup. 

Then he gags. 

" _Oh fuck_." but Soobin doesnt seem concerned, more like aroused because of the sound.

"Arent you gross for liking to hear me gag around you?" He is smirking, enjoying this a bit too much. Soobin looks embarrassed and this is a sight he wants to achieve from now on when they're in bed. He goes back to business and Soobin moans harder as Yeonjun gags again, the filthy, obscene sound filling the room. He wonders what else Soobin likes. 

"Im close, im really.." but the words get caught in his throat as Yeonjun's tongue piercing is pressed into the head of his cock, careful to not hurt him but definitely hard enough to let him feel the cold metal ball. Yeonjun kinda suspected Soobin likes the piercing a while ago, and he was right. 

Not long after that Soobin warns Yeonjun again, but the older doesnt pull off, instead he sucks very hard once more and Soobin spills inside his hot mouth. Yeonjun doesnt even flinch at the feeling, he slowly pulls off and makes a show for Soobin to see he really fucking swallowed it. Soobin is done. 

"How was it baby?" 

"A-are you _really_ asking me that question?" Soobin pulls him up and Yeonjun wants to fight off a laugh but Soobin looks so adorable and out of breath. 

"Do you want me to show you more?" Yeonjun looks straight into his eyes as he dresses him up, hands shaking just a tiny bit because of his own hard-on that needs attention. 

Soobin nods, dreamy and so fucked out. 

"Do you wanna fuck me?" Yeonjun doesnt filter his words at all, his grin making the words come off much more erotic than it already is and Soobin gulps, nodding again. 

"Next time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut-cuteness-smut-confession-happiness.

Yeonjun wants to say no to Soobin when he offers help with his own hard cock. After blowing the younger, Soobin noticed the olders problem between his legs and was quick to ask what to do.

"You really dont have to, baby." Yeonjun says between kisses, hands roaming around on his back. Soobin is confused.

"Do you not want me to help?" Yeonjun can see the hurt in his eyes, and thats not what he wanted, at all.

"You know i want that, but just because i did, you dont have to, okay?"

"I know i dont have to, but i want to." Soobin looks so sure, the older just nods in agreement, kissing the younger again.

Theyre in bed now, Soobin pressing the older into the mattress with his weight, kissing him once again.

"What do you want me to do?" Its adorable that Soobin is so confused about all of this, still very shy and eager. Yeonjun guides his hand down to his crotch, Soobin feeling the hard lenght inside his pants, and he waits for an order to do anything.

"Use your hand babe." Yeonjun's voice is breathy and excited, eyes not looking away from Soobin's dark, hooded ones, not even for a second. Soobin is so pure. So obedient. He palms him through the fabric, heartbeat loud in his ears, he has to gulp down an embarrassing sound. Unfortunately he never in his life touched anyone before, and it feels super nice, but overwhelming too.

"Can i take these off?" Yeonjun hums in agreement, the butterflies in his stomach are going crazy at how much care Soobin shows him, how overly gentle he is. This is new for him, its a completely different feeling from the other times he had slept with people. But he likes this so much more.

Soobin takes the pants off, face going red and hot, but he doesnt stop, because he wants this a lot. Next the underwear is gone too, and Yeonjun's pretty dick makes his breath hitch. He goes back to laying next to Yeonjun, an arm supporting his weight and the other gently caressing the older's thin frame. Soobin can feel the soft skin under his fingertips and he badly wants to place kisses on his chest and leave lovebites behind, but he doesnt want to make the other wait any longer. He tries to remind himself they will probably have more occasions like this, so he can explore the olders body later.

Hand going to the leaking cock, he mimics what he does on himself when he shamelessly thinks about Yeonjun at late lonely nights in his bedroom. Slowly starting up a rhythm, he cant look away from the beautiful sight of him pleasing his one and only, suddenly feeling sweat breaking out on his skin.

"Soobin look at me." His voice is heavy with need, heavy with affection and sounds rough, barely louder than a whisper, but an order nonetheless. So Soobin complies, eyes moving away from his hand, up to the older's face. Yeonjun looks beautiful like this, and he feels pride burn in his chest because hes the one making him feel like this, react like this. He cant help but lean down to kiss him, the other's hands quickly grabbing his nape and pulling on the soft hair.

The kiss is rough again, with Yeonjun moaning into it and occasionally biting down on his lower lip with enough force to make it sting but not too much to draw blood. Kissing the older like this is making his head cloudy, legs trembling, so sensitive to every touch. Yeonjun pulls him impossibly closer, but stops the kiss to put their foreheads together, breathing in the same air.

"Faster, faster baby.." he moans out, and Soobin picks up the pace, doing anything the older wants, hell, he would probably try out things he doesnt even think he would like if Yeonjun would ask him. The sweet and quite loud moans are so delicious and so erotic Soobin fears hes going to be hard again.. The younger goes down to kiss his neck, he always wanted to do that. Pressing down soft kisses and sometimes even leaving small bites, Yeonjun gets louder, until he finds Soobin hair to harshly pull on it again, raising his head.

"Did i tell you to do that?" Is it humiliating? Yes.

Does he like it? Absolutely.

"Can i please do it?"

"Dont leave hickeys." Soobin lets out a big smile, getting the permission he goes back to kiss his neck, his jaw, his collarbones. He tries to not suck on his skin, but sometimes he gets too into it and Yeonjun has to remind him to stop by tugging on his hair.

Soobin's hand is moving quicker now, desperate to make the older cum. Yeonjun bucks up his hips and it doesnt take him much longer to tell Soobin hes going to come soon, and that makes the younger smile again, pulling away from his neck to watch his face.

"Dont stop baby, you make me feel good."

"I'd do anything for you." And boom, Yeonjun cums just like that, with a loud moan escaping his pretty lips. His face. God. His face is gorgeous, he looks amazing while his orgasm lasts and Soobin wants to remember this sight forever.

They share a kiss, passionate and sweet. Staring up into Soobin's eyes he wants to make sure this was okay for him too, but his wide smile tells him he must be. Soobin moves away from Yeonjun, grabbing tissues and wiping up the mess he made, and that makes the older suck back a breath and lots of willpower to stop the forming tears.

No use though, because Soobin is always watching him so closely. "Baby whats wrong?"

Soobin kisses his face once and twice, eyes going puppy mode. He can see how much he cares.

"You don't have to help me clean up." Hes choking up. Why why why why.

"What? Of course i do." Soobin is an angel. "Im not used to this.." Yeonjun is honest, he feels strange knowing Soobin first made him cum, which his partners never did when they had sex.

They just chased their own pleasure and left when they got what they needed. On the rare occasions when he did get some sort of attention, he was left immediately after coming, no aftercare, no kisses, no questions.

"To what?"

"Someone caring so much about me."

"Well then, get used to it now, because i wont stop."

×××

The question was still in the air, never voiced out. It was starting to get frustrating, you could say. Soobin wanted to be the one who asks, but the crushing feeling of doubt was huge, pushing the air out of his lungs. What if he says no?

Yeonjun thought the same, feared the same, he didnt want to embarrass himself if the answer is no, and he also didnt want to come off as too pushy, even though its been months since they became this close.

So he texts him, at 10pm when he should go to bed instead.

**Yeonjun** : hey Soob

**Soobin** : whats up?

**Yeonjun** : i miss you.

**Soobin** : want me to go there?

**Yeonjun** : i have to work early tomorrow, idk if its a good idea

**Soobin** : we can leave together? Ive got school too anyway

**Yeonjun** : okay babe, come quickly

Soobin rabidly gets his stuff ready, spare clothes and his school bag, his precious notebook too. He knocks on Yeonjun's door, taking deep breaths. Fucking running, he hates it, but he wanted to arrive sooner.

Yeonjun opens the door with a warm, wide smile. He kisses him as soon as he steps in the house, not giving a fuck about anything. They stumble on their way to the bed, Soobin can feel the wetness of his hair, cold to the touch.

"Youre going to get sick if you dont dry it, hyung." Slowly he breaks the kiss, caressing the soft skin of the olders face with the tip of his fingers, always mesmerized by how pretty it is.

"I dont care now, just kiss me more." Yeonjun pulls him closer by the collar of his shirt, clashing their lips together in a harsh way, kicking the air out of his lungs.

They kiss like its their last, they do everything like this, fearing of running out of time. But they have all their lives ahead of being together. The kiss turns into lips pressed against necks and jaws, turns into more than just a casual kiss.

Soobin places his lips on Yeonjun's clothed chest, wanting the shirt to go away as soon as possible, to be closer and closer. It comes off very quickly, and the younger is in awe again, looking at the half naked man he loves so much underneath his own body.

Sometimes when they get far into the touching, Soobin fears that Yeonjun will feel like how he did when he was younger, that he would feel like he is nothing but his body, so he never asks for more, he wants Yeonjun to take the next steps. Often its just long long minutes of touching and kissing, but not going too far, ending with a smiling Yeonjun with stars in his eyes and skin flushed.

Now, Soobin takes off his own shirt too, but he asks "Is this okay?" and the older nods without hesitation, wanting, no, needing more.

They undress each other, between stolen kisses and hands roaming around their bodies, exploring the soft skin under their fingers. It doesnt take too long for them to be naked, and Yeonjun pushes the younger onto his back, leaning over and sucking marks into the skin.

"Do you want it as much as i do?" The question is heavy with lust and pink fog, voice excited and raw. Soobin nods, placing his hands on Yeonjun's perfect butt, fingers digging into his skin.

"Grab the lube babe." Now, Soobin had no experience whatsoever, not with the prepping nor the actual sex part. But he was sure Yeonjun would take care of everything, so it doesnt make him nervous, at least not more than he already is.

"Do you want me to do it?"

"The, uh, prep?"

"Mhm. Its fine if you dont want to now, okay?" Soobin thinks. Should he try, at least?

"Can you teach me how to do it?" In answer Yeonjun kisses his lips gently, and gives the lube to the younger, telling him to use a lot, and even more. His fingers are dripping with it, but it looks awfully hot.

Yeonjun guides the hand towards his opening, pressing Soobin's finger against the ring of muscles.

"Start with one, slow but steady." Soobin complies, pushing it in slowly, gasping at the tightness and the feeling around his digit.

Yeonjun praises him, whispering nice and comforting words in his ear, kissing him from time to time. He tells him to add another one, and moans when Soobin lets out a big sigh, surprised again of the feeling, how the older's walls are velvety and tight.

"Youre doing good baby, move them a bit faster."

"Does it feel good?" Soobin asks innocently, staring into his lover's eyes, amazed and in love.

"So good.. curl your fingers upwards, yes, like that"

Soobin is no fool, he watched many and many porn videos to somewhat have a clue on what he is doing, but they never include the fingering part. One thing he knows though, is that he should find a spot, this one bundle of nerves, and he is desperate to make Yeonjun feel good. Like he was praying before, the older lets a loud, dragged out whine fall from his beautiful plump lips, boosting Soobin's self esteem.

He isnt that bad at this.

Trying to repeat that motion to make him feel good and stretch him at the same time, he feels dizzy just from hearing the older moaning and whining into the thick air, much louder than any other time they played before.

"Stop, Soob, stop."

"Did i hurt you?"

"No baby, no! Just, i dont want to cum without you in me." Soobin cant help but blush, nodding -- in Yeonjun's eyes-- adorably. Soobin is just straight up cute.

"Now be a good boy and lay on your back." The younger does as he was told immediately, fingers gripping the blanket under him to stop himself from touching his own rock hard dick. Yeonjun smiles proudly, kissing the younger's hipbones and trailing up kisses from there to his lips. He has a smirk on his face, crazily attractive that should be illegal.

"Youre doing so good baby, i love you." The words sound serious and Soobin cant help it but whisper "I love you so much." Into the space between them.

Suddenly its very quiet, but not awkward, and he appreciates this calm moment, just them looking at each other like they can do nothing but get lost in their eyes.

Yeonjun straddles the boy, his thin body looking angelic and also devilish from this angle. Soobin softly grabs his hips, helping him up so the older can position himself on his cock.

"Youre so beautiful like this. You always are." Soobin is getting sappy. And Yeonjun falls harder than ever.

He sinks down, not even warning the younger, just enjoying the look on his face, shock and pleasure so clear, so noticeable. Yeonjun waits for a moment, pretending its for the younger to get used to the feeling, but honestly its because he is so fucking close to coming already. He surpasses his need to chase his orgasm, instead making it enjoyable for the younger.

He has never done this, he never had sex like this. Never cared much about the other person, because they didnt care either.

"You cant move unless i tell you to, got it?" Soobin mods enthusiastically, hand dropping off from the older, placing them next to his head instead. Yeonjun leans closer to the boy, a small kiss, nothing more.

"Enjoy." And oh boy, he does. He fucking loves it.

They made love.

They cuddled, they kissed some more.

They fell asleep right next to each other, hearts full, bodies tired.

×××

Soobin comes over to the older's flat, bringing the lilac hairdye he promised for the older.

And he came prepared with a fucking speech which he memorized to confess his feelings and ask him to be his boyfriend. Excellent.

"Hey babe, youre early!" Yeonjun presses a kiss to his shoulder, quickly going to the kitchen to make coffee for the caffeine addicted boy who lives off of the drink. Its unhealthy how much he really consumes.

Its been half an hour, and they decided to get started with the hair dyeing mission, Soobin pulling on plastic gloves and Yeonjun busy parting his longish hair to make it easier.

Its a total disaster so far, the dye is way too dark, a deep purple color, not the soft pretty pastel lilac one he wanted. Soobin tries to make it better with compliments, how it suits him so much, how amazing he looks like already, but Yeonjun is a whining mess.

Soobin accidentally spilled some dye onto the floor, smeared some on his nose and even on Yeonjun's eyebrows. Its not going well. At all. But once they figure it out how to make it work, somehow, they fall into a comfortable silence since Soobin is very careful now and is concentrating way too hard on his mission.

Yeonjun keeps staring at him from the mirror, adoring the little purple stain on his pretty nose, the pouty lips, the messy dark hair from fumbling around to clean the bathroom when he spills the dye again and again.

Yeonjun is in love. He is very much in love. Once theyre done, they wait there for it to work wanders to his hair, and they talk about little nothings.

"Can I show you what i made the other day?" Asks the younger excitedly, already going out of the bathroom without waiting for an answer.

Yeonjun cant stop thinking about the time they made love, and how close they became after it, how their connection strengthened. He didnt think it was possible to feel this close to someone.

Soobin comes back with his notebook, already passing through the pages of drawings, and Yeonjun can see there are many new works made of him in that little special notebook the younger carries around everywhere. He cant stop drawing him.

And Yeonjun cant stop his mouth from running anymore. "I love you, Soob."

"I love you too."

They lock eyes, and its lovely. But the older thinks Soobin didnt wuite catch the meaning behind the words.

"Here! Look! I was thinking maybe i should get this butterfly on me! It looks similar to yours, and i know thats kinda lame. But i really, truly want it. So i can remember you forever." Soobin doesn't look at him, he is busy staring at the little drawing he made.

Yeonjun is going to cry.

"Do you want to remember me forever?"

"Yes, of course." Its quiet, until Yeonjun opens his mouth again.

"Why cant we just be together forever? So you dont even have a chance of forgetting me?"

To be honest, this situation is nothing like they expected to have this talk in. Not with Yeonjun looking like this with his head covered in hair dye, not with a purple spot on Soobin's nose. Not in his small bathroom at 4pm.

But somehow, its more than perfect.

"Hyung. Hey."

"Im listening."

"Can you be with me forever?"

"And even after?"

"Ah, thats a bit too much, dont you think?" Yeonjun slaps Soobin, but the younger is quick to lean in and kiss him.

He completely forgets that Yeonjun's hair isnt there now to run his fingers through it, so he pulls away with his hands purple from the dye, and they cant stop laughing at how idiotic Soobin really is.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Yeonjun nods, and kisses him again, now holding the youngers arms down to avoid another accident.

Soobin didnt need the speech, but he, of course still said it, just to make the older cry.


End file.
